Maou-san's Continuing Life in Sasazuka, JAPAN
by Kaun
Summary: Maou, pretty much powerless since the battle with Sariel, continues his life working at MgRonald in Sasazuka, Japan.
1. The Overlord's Worry

"Chi-chan, break time."

"Okay."

Chiho sits on the opposite side of me. I open my backpack and pull out the bento box. The bento box is wrapped with a navy blue furoshiki* that contains the hiragana* 'no' around it. I unwrap the furoshiki to unveil a Shoukadou bentou* with a Japanese vintage floral decoration. It didn't really amaze me much, since Suzuno did carry an atmosphere that of a noble.

Thinking about Kamazuki, I wonder why she still makes me lunch?

"Maou-san?"

I look at Chiho. She has a gawking expression while staring at the bentou box that I have just laid out in front of her.

"W-W-What i-i-is th-th-that?"

"Hrm? This? My lunch. Why?"

"By Suzuno?"

"Yea."

I see her glaring to the side. Is she talking to herself again? I quickly think of a way to calm her down. Then I remember the talk we, that is, Kamazuki, Chiho, and I, had.

"Well, Chi-chan, didn't we agree that you and Kamazuki can take turns cooking lunch for me? Because of our financial troubles?"

She flinches.

"Yes, we did."

I smile. "Then that's that. Itadakimasu*."

Kisaki, our manager, comes to the counter.

"Maou-san, Chiho, your shifts are over now. Thanks for the hard work."

Chiho and I go to our respective locker room and change. I meet Chiho outside MgRonald. Across the street, we see Emi. Don't tell me_-_

"Yusa-san!" Chiho calls.

She turns and smiles and waves at Chiho. I look the other way with a displeased face. I can't believe Chiho would call Emi. Emi walking the direction that I go back to our apartment means that she is probably keeping an eye on us once again. I sigh. It's just another day of Emi keeping an eye on us. It can get so tiring, but I couldn't do anything. Chiho and Emi were pretty close, even if we are from different world.

Different world, huh? And add the fact that Kamazuki is also our neighbor, so of course I suppose she would want to _always_ stop by.

We cross the street to meet Emi, who meets me with a disgusted face. It makes me laugh inside. Always, we make faces at each other. But weird happy endings always arise, to our dislike.

"Just got off work?" Chiho asks.

"Yes. You too?"

"Yes. Maou-san is walking me home now."

Wait, what? When did I say I was going to walk her home? Oh well, her mother seems to like having the idea that she needs to be walked home since she is a minor and in high school. Her father is also that officer too, so I suppose I have to be extra careful.

Emi glares at me, then smiles.

"IS that so?"

What the? You should just keep the glare. It'll make me feel better, in some ways.

"Yes."

"Mind if I join too then?"

_Thanks Emi_, I mouth to her. She gives another nasty glare and we walk along.

"So, Chiho, how are you doing?"

"Nothing much. How about you?"

"Things are still the same. Nothing has been happening, right?"

"Nope. Everything is good."

"Ah, that's right. Sentucky is right across from you. How is the competition going along?"

Chiho and I become grim. Emi is aghast by our expression.

"What's going on?"

Chiho stutters, "W-Well, you see, i-it's not going that g-great."

"Damn that skirt chaser. If I don't hurry with our sales, I . . . "

"You what?" Emi inquires.

"Ah, so if you don't make more sales than Sentucky, you'll get shipped over to Greenland. What kind of land is Greenland? I have heard it is an icy country, but it's not like I've ever been there."

Kamazuki brings a bowl of udon* and places it down in front of me. I thank her for the bowl and she returns back to the stove. I glance back and forth from Emi to Chiho. They were seriously discussing about how to increase our sales so that I wouldn't ever get ship to Greenland.

"Yusa-san, we should use magic."

"What? That is an unfair tactic. Besides, this is a different world. Our magic is limited to where we need to resupply it."

"That is true. Maou-san doesn't want to create an unnecessary panic just to regain some magic to beat that perverted angel across from us."

"That's right. If he was to ever create havoc for the humans here, I would personally decapitate him, along with his followers."

Ashiya turns to glare at Emi. I can sense his hatred for Emi because she is the Hero and she is here to kill me. I do appreciate his feelings of servitude towards me, but like Emi said, we are just some powerless beings. Well, most of us. I sigh and make an effort to join in the conversation, hoping that I don't interrupt.

"What if I do something similar to what I did before? Like, you know, help around the community and decorate MgRonald with bamboos? But instead of bamboos, we'll find some other decorations."

Chiho is brimmed with joy. I can see stars shining in her eyes. Yup, she's totally into the idea. Emi, on the other hand, gives a nonchalant response.

"Huh? That's it?"

"Well, yea."

"You suck Maou."

"Then, what do I do about it?"

Emi thinks for a bit, then sighs.

"I thought so. You have no ideas either. Well, it's getting late. Chiho, I'll walk you home." I turn to Emi. "You can get home yourself, right?"

She bares her teeth at me. I see her anger seeping through her teeth.

"Of course I can."

*_Furoshiki is a Japanese wrapping cloth that you may usually see wrapped around a cup or used as something like a transport bag for bentou boxes and many other items._

_Hiragana is one of the three kana syllables of Japan._

_A Shoukadou bentou box is just a type of bentou that is more traditional and is black-lacquered._

_Itadakimasu is a prayer that Japanese people say before eating a meal. It's loosely "Thank you for the food"._

_Udon is a type of noodle that is thick and made of wheat flour. Many ingredients like fried shrimp or egg or vegetables can be added. It can be eaten hot or cold.*_


	2. The Overlord's Feeling

Chiho and I walk in the midst of the dark night, starless but filled with the bright city lights of Sasazuka. I take a few glances at Chiho just to make sure she doesn't feel uncomfortable around me. But I suppose she may be, a little. After all, Chiho does see me as a man in a romantic way. I see her face blush red, making me think that she is thinking about me. She may think me walking her home is nice of me, but to me, she is just an important coworker.

Nothing more, nothing less.

"M-Maou-san. Thank you."

"Ah, no problem. This isn't a big deal. Besides, letting a young girl like you walking home by yourself will attract unwanted attention. There are a lot of perverted men around."

She nonchalantly says, "Like that perverted angel."

I chuckle. "Yea, like him."

"I am not perverted!"

I gape. I look up ahead and see him leaning against the tree in his Sentucky uniform. Sentucky. He makes my blood boil. I don't want to be sent to Greenland because of a person like him. Chiho clings onto my shirt tightly, trembling. I hear him giggle creepily as he watches Chiho tremble.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much, for the time being."

I look up to the night sky. The moon is waning. He can still fight, but he doesn't have the full support of a full moon. But he can still defeat me, as I am out of magic since I had to use it to restore the damaged surrounding.

"Maou-san, can't you get rid of him?"

"I don't have magic enough to get rid of him. I can call Emi, but that-"

"Call her here."

"But he can still repel her of her holy power."

He seemed angry that we were ignoring him, because he butts into the conversation.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!"

We both turn to look at him.

"Ah, forgot you were there," we both said in unison.

He grumbles underneath his breath. "I, Sariel-"

We walk past him, not giving a care for what he wants to say. He doesn't notice that we have past him and walk away from his rambling. After crossing the crosswalk, I look down at Chiho, who looks like she is retained in a stage of little fright.

"Chi-chan, don't worry. If he was to ever come after you, I'll come help you."

She looks at me with such large, puppy eyes filled with relief. She blushes and quickly looks down at her feet. She twiddles her thumbs and index fingers around.

"Come on, if you get home too late-"

My phone starts buzzing. I look onto the little screen and see that Chiho's mother is calling. Crap, she is worried now. I flip the phone open and answer as brightly as I can.

"Hello? This is Maou."

"Ah, Maou-san. Good evening. Sorry to bother you so late."

"Good evening to you too. Please don't worry."

"Ah, thank you. Have you seen Chiho? It's pretty late and I'm a bit worried."

"Oh. I'm walking Chi-chan back right now. We should be there in a few minutes. Please don't worry. I will bring her back home safe."

"What a relief. Then, bye."

I say my goodbye and click the end button. I slide my phone back into my pocket and look at Chiho.

"Don't worry. Your mother just wanted to know where you were."

"Ah, thank you Maou-san."

After some moment of silence that passes on, Chiho takes the courage to strike a conversation.

"Maou-san, what do you think of Japan?"

"Hrm, that's a hard one. I've only been here in Sasazuka. I don't know much else. But I do have to say, it is fun around here."

"Then, what was the best part of being here?"

"Hrm, I suppose meeting you, Chiho. Also having Ashiya around is a nice thing too. I didn't expect to meet Emi here either, but I suppose the way things are going, it's all great to me."

I begin to wonder what the meaning of her question was. I know she has feelings for me. But how do I tell her I can't reciprocate those feelings back to her? Dealing with these kinds of problem is a first for me.

"Maou-san, what do you like about me?"

The question surprises me, greatly. But I try keeping my stoic expression.

"You're a hard worker. You don't give up, even when being in the greatest danger. You have confidence and belief. You are true to what you think, feel, and believe is right. You don't sway easily by words. You're more of an action person than a talk person. Your tenacity is amazing. I've never seen any human with as much tenacity as you."

Well, besides Emi, who is the Hero.

"Ah, I see. Maou-san, you don't know what 'love' is?"

I smile.

"I'm a devil. I don't know 'love'. If it was the past me, I'd laugh at the ridiculous idea of what people have about it. But, now, I don't really think much about 'love'. It's something that cannot be explained easily. Love is, just, love."

"The past you? Are you different from who you were once?"

I look into the beyond. Her question rings into my head. Am I different from before? That can't really be, can it? I mean, I still want to take over Ente Isla. Just like Ente Isla, I want to take over MgRonald. I want Sentucky to lose its sales for my benefit. I want the whole MgRonald chain under my control. Isn't that the same as me wanting to return to take over Ente Isla?

We reach Chiho's house. I say my goodbye to her and begin walking home.

I turn the corner and meet Emi's glare. Really?

"Emi? What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you didn't do anything to Chiho."

"Emi. Come on. I wouldn't do anything to Chi-chan. I only see her as my important coworker. Besides, how long have you been following us?"

"Just the part where you two decide to ditch the perverted angel."

"Hey, you're not a stalker, are you?"

She grits her teeth with anger.

"Just kidding. Need me to walk you back to your apartment too?"

She becomes baffle by my sarcastic remark.

"Come on, I'll walk you there."

She smiles.

"I suppose a little company doesn't hurt."


	3. The Overlord and The Hero

"So, what do you think of Chiho's question?"

"What question?"

She grits her teeth. She didn't like me being too sarcastic whenever she was being serious. I laugh at her.

"What are you going to do, Maou? Are you going to keep it going on like that?"

"Keep what going on like what?"

She smacks me with her oversize purse. I yelp in pain. My gosh, what does that woman carry in that purse of hers?

"Sooner or later, we'll have to return to Ente Isla. And also continue our battle. You will have to forget about Chiho. I will have to forget about Chiho. Chiho is an outsider to us. We can't drag her into our battle."

I stop in my tracks while Emi continues walking forward, not knowing that I have stopped. After a few meters, she turns to look at me.

"Maou?"

I know. I know that some day, Ashiya, Urushihara, Kamazuki, Olba, Sariel, Emi and I would have to return. Return back to Ente Isla. It is something that we all cannot avoid. We have already meddled enough within this world. But-

"I know, Emi. We are going to have to cut ties in the future. Sooner, or later. I don't know. But, just for a while, just for some more time, I think I want to stay here."

I smile at Emi. She reciprocates my smile with a glare. She equips herself with the Better Half, full of disbelief. I think, I know her feelings on this take.

"I can't believe this. The Overlord here, wanting to be human? For a little bit more? You arrogant bastard! How dare you ask for more time! On top of that, being a human?! How insensitive, Overlord! That is very unfair to the people of Ente Isla! To the people that you instilled terror within! To the people that you took away friends and families and homes away from! You took away the happiness the people deserved! You took away my life with my father! You stole my happiness! You killed my father! You will forever be the heartless Overlord who stole the peaceful days of the people of Ente Isla!"

"I know that! And I can't reverse time to stop my doings! But, like Chiho said to Kamazuki, things change. I still think I haven't changed though."

She takes a breath and chuckles. "You have. You've become, more mature?"

"What? I have always been mature."

"No. You now is different from Ente Isla. Somehow, it's a good thing."

"And it's a good thing you have calm down. Your anger earlier-"

"Shut up." She smacks me with her over-sized purse again. Under her breath, I hear her mutter, "You're better this way."

I smile. I pretend I don't hear her because I was wanting to tease her. "What was that?"

She walks on ahead, ignoring my question.

"Don't revert back to the annoying Overlord, you hear me?"

We arrive at her apartment. It still amazes me that she was able to get such a place to live in, while I share a worn down apartment with Ashiya and Urushihara. Though it is worn down, it still feels cozy enough because I have two companions. I wonder how Emi feels by herself? I deide to ask her.

"Emi, aren't you lonely by yourself?"

She looks back at me before walking into the building.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, isn't it lonely to sleep in an apartment by yourself?

"Not really. I get to have privacy to myself. And if I was to live next to you guys, I'd probably never get any sleep. I wonder how Suzuno deals with you lot. You lot are just bummed out losers."

That was really uncalled for, but I let it slide. I sigh and smirk.

"But at least we are able to benefit from each other. Three brains are better than one brain."

"How lame. Birds of a feather flock together."

"Then you're grouping Kamazuki with us."

"No that's not it! She's totally different than you and the other two devils."

"Well she-"

"That's enough. I'm going."

She waves.

"Maou."

I look at her. Though she expresses no facial emotion, I can see the look in her eyes. It has a heart-warming feeling to it. Something similar to Chiho, but not exactly Chiho either. Maybe, just maybe, she may have found a bit of relief to where I can be on her list of likable people. I wave to her goodbye and turn towards the direction of my apartment.

I walk along the streets filled with everyday citizens.

Office workers. High schoolers. Gangsters.

Ordinary people living their ordinary lives.

I stop and stare into the deep blue night sky that seems to melt away into blackness. No stars can be seen because of the bright neon lights. I finish crossing the crosswalk and stare around. People walking to and from home or work. Then, all of a sudden, a memory of the people of Ente Isla flashes into my head, seeming to blend itself to the reality in front of me.

These people are the same as those of Ente Isla. Why has it not occurred to me now? I don't harm these humans. Is it because I have no magic at the time being? No, it doesn't feel that way.

Can I kill these humans right now if I wanted to?

I can't. I understand Chiho and Emi now. Being here in Sasazuka has changed me. I have become, more, human. Though, why?

Thinking about it has made me feel . . .

What is this feeling that hits me?


End file.
